


Viens à la maison

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [9]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015), Hobbs & Shaw (2019), The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Amnesiac Owen, Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Luke se retrouvait chez les Shaw sans vraiment le vouloir...





	Viens à la maison

Viens à la maison

  
Quand un nouveau trafic s'était mis en place, Luke s'était tout de suite tourné vers Owen Shaw, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, juste qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui depuis Londres et la base espagnole. Alors il s'était rendu à son domicile pseudo privé (Hobbs avait obtenu sa localisation grâce à son frère, plutôt gentiment d'ailleurs), Luke trouvait étrange que l'un des criminels les plus recherchés au monde à peine quelques mois plus tôt habitant dans un simple quartier résidentiel. À peine avait-il toqué à la porte que celle-ci s'était ouverte, pas très professionnel selon lui, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de brandir le fusil à pompe qu'il avait amené avec lui et de le positionner entre les yeux d'Owen. Hobbs s'était attendu à de la contre-attaque, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait voir Shaw totalement sans défense, craquer sous lui et fondre en larme. Luke ne reprit ses esprits qu'après que Deckard arriva d'il ne savait où pour lui prendre son arme des mains et protéger son petit frère en le prenant dans ses bras, ce n'était pas spécialement prévu.

  
''Hey Hobbs, Owen n'a rien à voir avec tes affaires, il est amnésique. Je pensais que tu venais pour parler sans vouloir exploser la maison.''

''Deckard, pourquoi pensais-tu que je viendrais parler ?''

''Par pure amabilité, tu connais ?''

''Pas quand un nouveau trafic de drogue s'est mis en place.''

''Comme je te l'ai dit, Owen est amnésique, ce n'est pas lui.''

''Je te déteste.''

''Moi aussi.''

  
Bon, Owen en avait beaucoup vu aujourd'hui...

  
Fin


End file.
